


La promesa

by The_Hawk_Eye



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Kissing, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Pre-Canon, Terminal Illnesses
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: Conocía las idas y venidas de todos los habitantes de la casa casi a la perfección, mucho mejor que Sergio que se iba a dormir temprano, o a perfeccionar las partes del plan que él pensaba que necesitaban una revisión. Era su última noche juntos y Andrés no quería desaprovecharla. Una última copa no era suficiente para él.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	La promesa

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, pues la cuarentena me ha ayudado a escribir un poco más de esta pareja. No todo lo que se saca es malo. Y bueno, es una pareja poco explotada en la serie, los flashbacks no son suficientes y creo que en las partes 1 y 2 podrían haber hecho algo más, mientras Andrés aún estaba vivo. Pero como no lo hay, pues me lo invento como yo quiero.
> 
> Espero que disfruten del fic.

Andrés esperó a que no hubiese demasiado movimiento por los pasillos para salir de su habitación. Conocía las idas y venidas de todos los habitantes de la casa casi a la perfección, mucho mejor que Sergio que se iba a dormir temprano, o a perfeccionar las partes del plan que él pensaba que necesitaban una revisión. Era su última noche juntos y Andrés no quería desaprovecharla. Una última copa no era suficiente para él. Sergio no quería verlo todavía, pero Andrés no saldría vivo de allí. No viviría para malgastar los millones de euros que iban a imprimir. Aquella noche era la última para disfrutar de los labios de su hermano y obligarle a prometer que, si era necesario, le dejase atrás.

\- No deberías estar aquí -fue lo primero que dijo Sergio nada más verle abrir la puerta.

\- Quería despedirme una vez más.

A Sergio no le gustaba como sonaba eso, sabía lo que Andrés quería decir realmente y no le gustaba. A Andrés siempre le enternecía su inocencia. Sergio quería pasar sus últimos días juntos, pero eso no sería posible. Andrés no quería durar lo suficiente como para no poder controlar su propio cuerpo. Quería morir con cierta dignidad y no tumbado en una cama sin controlar sus acciones.

\- Antes de comenzar con el golpe -añadió para hacerle sentir mejor.

Sergio suspiró cansadamente, pero se acercó a él con una sonrisa.

\- Dame el beso de la buena suerte -dijo con una sonrisa juguetona.

Andrés sabía bien qué palabras escoger en cada momento frente a Sergio, cuando estaba en modo profesor. Quería tenerlo todo demasiado planeado y se obsesionaba demasiado en los detalles, en busca del golpe perfecto. Andrés ya no sabía cómo decirle que la perfección no existía. Habría problemas, había demasiadas personas implicadas y el factor humano contaba demasiado. Habría roces, peleas y Sergio no era un líder por naturaleza. Tenía la capacidad de ganarse la confianza de la gente, pero fallaría cómo líder en algún momento y eso crearía tensiones. Andrés estaba seguro de ello, como también sabía que él mismo cometería errores y llevaría a cabo actos ruines e inútiles por el simple hecho de poder llevarlos a cabo. Y Sergio no podría controlar nada de eso. Ninguno podría hacer nada contra eso.

Pero Andrés podría darle calma y paz esa noche.

\- Olvídate del plan perfecto por unos segundos.

Andrés guio a su hermano hasta su cama y le sentó con delicadeza. Había algo importante que necesitaban hacer esa noche, que Andrés necesitaba esa noche.

\- Y centrémonos simplemente en el plan.

\- Nada…

Andrés colocó su dedo índice en sus labios y negó con la cabeza.

\- Déjame terminar antes de hablar -susurró-. No existe el plan perfecto. No importa cuánto lo pienses, no existe -añadió antes de que Sergio pudiese interrumpirle-. Las cosas pueden salir mal…

\- Para eso está el plan Chernobyl

Andrés se arrodilló frente a su hermano y acarició su mejilla.

\- Sabes que no me refiero a eso.

¿Cómo hacer ver a un ciego? Se preguntó Andrés; a un ciego que no quería ver.

\- Quizás alguien se quede atrás y, si ese alguien soy yo, necesito que me prometas que me dejarás.

\- No.

\- Necesito que me lo prometas.

\- No, no, no…

Sergio movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados y su voz sonó vehemente. Sergio amaba a ese hombre, le amaba demasiado. Le amaba tanto que, en ese instante, estaba dispuesto a prometerle él mismo que no moriría, que no se quedaría atrás si se lo hubiese pedido. Un acto de locura para alguien como él, que sabía que, seguramente, no sobreviviría; que no quería sobrevivir realmente. Pero por Sergio estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa.

\- Si algo sale mal, prométeme que me dejarás atrás.

\- No saldrá…

Andrés cogió su rostro entre sus manos y le obligó a mirarme.

\- Por favor -pidió con voz queda-. Te lo estoy suplicando hermanito.

Y él nunca suplicaba. Ante aquellas palabras, su hermano fue incapaz de decir nada más. Sergio asintió con la cabeza, pero no era suficiente.

\- Necesito escucharlo.

No quería decirlo, podía ver en sus ojos la negación. Pero Andrés necesitaba escucharlo, necesitaba saber que Sergio sería capaz de hacerlo por el bien del plan, por darle la paz que Andrés necesitaba antes de partir hacia una muerte casi segura.

\- Prométeme que me dejarás atrás si no hay otra opción -le instó tirando del rostro del rostro de su hermano que aún tenía entre sus manos-. Por favor…

Hubo unos segundos de tenso silencio entre ellos.

\- Lo prometo. Te lo prometo…

Andrés sintió que le quitaban un peso de su pecho. Sergio le dejaría ir, aceptaría su muerte y le dejaría ir. Y, aunque todavía no lo sabía, Andrés le estaba liberando también de su amor.

\- Gracias -dijo aliviado.

Sergio viviría y tenía que disfrutar de su vida, de su fortuna y de la posibilidad de compartirla con alguien más cuando él no estuviese a su lado. Andrés se irguió y apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Sergio para tirar de él y tumbarlo en la cama. Acercó su rostro al de su hermano y le besó con ternura, fue un beso largo y lento, lleno de paz. Andrés quería sentir que no había prisa, que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo, aunque fuese mentira. Saboreó la boca de su hermano como si fuese la primera vez. Ninguno de los dos corrió. Ambos se tomaron su tiempo para disfrutar de aquel beso hasta el final. Al romper el contacto entre sus labios ambos se sonrieron.

Andrés se tumbó a su lado y acogió el cuerpo de Sergio entre sus brazos. Estaba demasiado cansado y al día siguiente necesitaba todas sus energías para comenzar aquel golpe maestro en la Casa de Moneda y Timbre.

\- Déjame pasar la noche hoy, sé que va contra las reglas…

\- Quédate -pidió Sergio.

Sergio se acomodó mejor entre sus brazos y compartieron un último beso lánguido antes de cerrar los ojos. Una última noche en el paraíso, pensó Andrés antes de quedarse dormido con su hermano entre sus brazos.

**Author's Note:**

> Pues esto es todo.
> 
> La idea me la dio "tombersplash", aunque no he hecho exactamente lo que había escrito, pero así tenía más sentido para mí. Gracias por la inspiración para este fic.
> 
> Comentarios y kudos son siempre bienvenidos, ¡no lo olviden!


End file.
